


Submissive

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Jongin who starts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo gangbang written as a prompt fill at exopromptmeme. The original left out one member (sobbing forever) SO I FIXED IT!

It's always Jongin who starts it, subtle touches all through the day until Kyungsoo's wound so tight he feels on the verge of snapping. Shivers race up his spine from the casual hand placed high on his thigh and he has to make a conscious effort to choke off the soft moan when hot breath teases the shell of his ear as Jongin leans in close to whisper. The heat builds in his stomach because he knows what's coming later and he wants it. He wants it so much. 

Gentle hands give way for finger pads digging deep into the back of his neck when they get back to the hotel. It's probably a little inconspicuous for twelve men to all file into the same room, but no one says anything. Kyungsoo's stripped down on the bed, Jongin's nails raking painfully good down his thighs and he's already hard, cock leaking and slapping against his stomach when his boxers come off next. Jongin smirks, that same damn look when he's seducing his fans on stage and it never fails to make Kyungsoo want. 

"Such a good boy," Jongin purrs, leaning down to tug on Kyungsoo's bottom lip with his teeth. He whimpers, writhes further into the scratchy comforter in anticipation. There are ten pairs of eyes on them, watching carefully and it heightens his arousal enough for a painful throb to start between his legs. 

"Please," Kyungsoo begs, lifting his hips for attention. 

Jongin pulls a bottle of lube out of his hoodie pocket before disposing of the covering. It's almost instinctive when Kyungsoo reaches down and hooks hands under his knees, pulls them to his chest so he's fully exposed. The first touch of a slick finger running down his crack has him reeling, sucking in a breath just before Jongin presses inside the ring of muscles. This is the part Kyungsoo hates the most; the waiting of being stretched. The need to have his ass filled with cock is overwhelming and he pushes down on the fingers inside him greedily. Jongin's scraping across his nerves, but it's not enough. 

He can hear the sound of zippers being pulled down, of clothing hitting the floor and he can see the others undressing in his periphery. They're so close and the thrum of lust is rushing loud in his ears. And then Jongin's undressing, almost as if he's taking his time. As much as Kyungsoo wants to help remove his clothes, he doesn't. Jongin would only delay in taking him and Kyungsoo's already so close to bursting. 

Jongin's calloused fingers grip around Kyungsoo's calves to wrap them around his waist. His lubed cock slides between his ass cheeks before he finally feels the head pushing against him. That damned smirk appears as Jongin slowly rocks and Kyungsoo's whimpering in need again. When Jongin's cock finally slides inside Kyungsoo moans, low and throaty and he hears several other moans coming from various places in the room. Jongin's thighs meet Kyungsoo's cheeks and he pulls out quickly to slam back inside, not once giving Kyungsoo time to adjust. But he likes it that way.

His eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure only to open when he feels the weight settle on his chest. Luhan's smiling down at him, running a thumb over his lip before replacing it with his cock. Kyungsoo greedily accepts the shaft into his mouth, laving around the head with his tongue to collect the precome already pooled along his slit. It earns him a moan and he does it again, lapping up the salty liquid before taking more of him between his lips. Kyungsoo wets Luhan's entire cock before he feels the roll of his bandmate's hips. It's all he can do to relax his throat and inhale through his nose because Luhan's already thrusting, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his mouth with every thrust. 

Jongin drops one of his legs and lifts the other onto his shoulder. Kyungsoo almost chokes on Luhan's cock as the sharp spike of pleasure takes him by surprise. His muscles clench and Jongin's loud moan and stuttered movements tell Kyungsoo he's about to come. Moments later he does and it's a little frustrating because Kyungsoo's dick is still untouched and throbbing. But Luhan's demanding his attention, a fist in Kyungsoo's hair and his own lips parted as he pants. Kyungsoo unballs his fists from the blanket beneath him and grips Luhan's ass cheeks to pull him forward. Luhan curses, reaches out to plant his hands on the wall and the way his cock slips further into Kyungsoo's mouth suddenly has him coming in warm spurts down his throat. Kyungsoo swallows it all greedily.

The moment a sated Luhan is lifted off Kyungsoo, he feels sturdy hands grip his waist and flip him onto his hands and knees. His knees spread further in invitation and he can already feel Jongin's come leaking down his thighs. Hands spread his cheeks and circle his entrance teasingly. Kyungsoo pushes back into it wantonly, teeth in his bottom lip so he doesn't scream at how much he needs someone to fuck him because once wasn't enough. It's never enough.

A deep growl resonates through the air and Kyungsoo knows it's Wufan sliding his cock into his ass. The girth alone is enough to have him clenching yet Wufan plunges through it and doesn't stop. He's always relentless in his thrusting, sending Kyungsoo forward with every snap of his hips. The smaller man waits for it, for Tao to kneel in front of him because they always enjoy taking him together. Moments later and his vision is filled with defined abs and a cock in his face. Wufan stills long enough for Kyungsoo to take Tao's dick into his mouth, to steady on one elbow so he can wrap a hand around the base and suck. Then it starts again, the brutal pace that does half his job for him. His nose buries in trim pubic hair and Tao's hands cradle his head gently as he swallows around his cock. 

Wufan's fingers have such a tight grip on Kyungsoo's hips that he knows there will be bruises later. He chokes a little when Wufan sends him forward with a particularly hard thrust and while he enjoys it, tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Tao chides Wufan in Mandarin and he hears a gruff laugh before Wufan slams him forward again on purpose. Kyungsoo moans, pushing his ass back for more while still working his tongue over the cock in his mouth. Tao usually prefers things gentle as opposed to Wufan's roughness and the difference in the two sends Kyungsoo to new heights. Tao hums in appreciation, lets fingers run down Kyungsoo's cheeks and jaw and he looks up to see a soft smile. 

The tacky hotel comforter under him is starting to chafe against his knees and he shifts enough so his legs don't slide from sweat. Wufan plunges his cock in and out of his ass harder and faster until Kyungsoo just knows he's going to come untouched. But then he's pulling out, the lewd sound of his fist working over his cock loud until Kyungsoo feels warm come hitting his ass and thighs. He lets out a frustrated groan because he was so close. Tao shushes him and runs fingers through Kyungsoo's hair comfortingly. Instead of focusing on how empty he feels, Kyungsoo puts all his energy into bringing Tao to his orgasm, running teeth lightly against the hard flesh and taking him down as much as he can. His fingers grip the base of his dick and pump, Tao now shallowly rocking. 

Kyungsoo is pleased when the bed dips behind him, knowing someone is about to fill him again. He wriggles his ass a little and feels a palm connect with his cheek. The sting forces him to inhale harshly and moan as the pain travels to his leaking cock. He's sure there's a small puddle of precome staining the blanket beneath him. Another slap and then someone slides easily into his ass again. Kyungsoo almost sighs in relief, relishing in the slick glide of heated flesh in and out erratically. It's definitely Sehun. He's always enthusiastic, but has never picked up on rhythm. 

A hitch in Tao's breathing echoes into Kyungsoo's ears before the almost sweet taste of his come floods his mouth. Tao's diet contains more fruit than the others and he rather enjoys that. Kyungsoo's jaw hurts and his lips feel too stretched but it almost doesn't feel right without a cock in both ends. Joonmyun ends this problem by maneuvering his body under Kyungsoo carefully. They're face to face, Joonmyun spread on top of the comforter and Sehun still slamming into him from behind. His nails curl into the fabric and Joonmyun brings him down for a kiss. Their tongues meet, the older man taking his time to taste the come of the others still lingering on Kyungsoo's tongue. 

"You've been so good," Joonmyun whispers against his lips. "Let me reward you."

A delicate hand wraps around Kyungsoo's cock and his entire body shudders at the contact. It's so good and Joonmyun squeezes, running fingers through precome and pumping him hurriedly. Kyungsoo's arms feel like they're going to give and he cries out, trying to push back against Sehun and into Joonmyun's hand at the same time. Sweat runs down from his hair and to the end of his jaw before dripping, leaving an itchy trail, but it doesn't distract him from the precipice he's nearing. Joonmyun kisses him again, steals his breath and swallows the high pitched squeal Kyungsoo lets out when he finally comes. It hits him hard, tensing every muscle in his body and forcing Sehun into his own orgasm. Kyungsoo whines, body pulsing with waves of ecstasy and trembling from exertion.

But it's not over.

"Can you ride me, baby?" Joonmyun coos as he wipes the damp hair from Kyungsoo's forehead. All he can do is nod, crawl up the little bit he needs to position Joonmyun's cock over his already come-filled ass. He uses some of the sticky liquid that's already dribbling down his thighs to lube Joonmyun before sliding down. A cry catches in his dry throat when he finally sits up, takes the weight off his sore arms. His spine pulls taught and his head falls back to stretch lazily. Joonmyun's hands soothe over his thighs before settling on his waist to begin rocking him. Kyungsoo whimpers, sensitive to the movement even though it sends a new rush of desire through him. 

They rock together until Kyungsoo has the energy to press his palms to Joonmyun's chest and push himself up. The drop down has him hiccuping to take in enough air, lifting and repeating until Joonmyun thrusts up and takes control. Hot breath skims across his shoulder and Kyungsoo turns his head to see Baekhyun smiling at him. Hands reach around his body and tease around his nipples before pinching lightly. Kyungsoo hisses, head falling as his back rubs against Baekhyun's chest every time he bounces. Baekhyun's tongue is hot when it licks up the side of his neck, chill bumps raising on his flesh from the assault. 

"You're so pretty this way," Baekhyun comments with a lilt in his voice. "Sweaty and flushed and eager for cock." One of Baekhyun's fingers trails up Kyungsoo's spine and he curves with it, back bowing because his nail is sharp and the sweat stings. Joonmyun's thrusts quicken as Baekhyun twists his fingers into Kyungsoo's hair and snaps his head back. "You love it."

It's not a question, but Kyungsoo answers anyway. "Yes," he breathes. "Yes."

Kyungsoo clenches around Joonmyun, focusing on rotating his hips and not the pressure of his neck being stretched so far because Baekhyun's still hasn't let go. A few more thrusts and the two men pull Kyungsoo off Joonmyun so he comes over his stomach, letting it pool over Kyungsoo's come from his earlier orgasm. For a moment Kyungsoo thinks they're going to have him lick it up, but Baekhyun seems to be too impatient. He hauls Kyungsoo to the clean side of the bed and lays him on his side, legs together and knees drawn up. Baekhyun settles just below his ass, slapping his cock over Kyungsoo's already reddened cheeks a few times. Kyungsoo watches with hooded eyes and licks his lips in anticipation. He feels his cock already hardening again despite being so worn out, but he welcomes it. 

The buzz of adrenaline pricks at his skin when Baekhyun's cock pushes inside slowly. Kyungsoo lets out a stuttered breath, forcing himself to hold his legs together and braces himself with fingers gripping the side of the bed. Hazy eyes look over to see Jongin lounging in the chair by the wall, cock hard again and his hand slowly working over the muscle as Baekhyun begins thrusting. Hips meet the tender skin of his ass and he knows he'll be suffering the after effects of this for days. Baekhyun moans, voice beautiful and raspy and Kyungsoo joins in with his own noises. 

His cock is trapped between the legs and his stomach, bouncing enough to remind him of its weighty presence but not enough to feel good. Baekhyun bends over him, buries his cock so far inside Kyungsoo's ass that he inadvertently lifts one of his legs. It gets pushed down almost painfully and Baekhyun rests his forehead in Kyungsoo's hair. He fucks Kyungsoo open with shallow but deep thrusts that have them both grinding together for more. Baekhyun comes with a whine, hips pushing so hard and body jerking through the waves. 

Gentle hands land on his body, carefully pulling his legs down and rolling him onto his stomach. Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh, his cock rubbing against the coarse fabric and catching a little. It's a small moment of relaxation and Kyungsoo's mind is fogged in a lusty haze. He feels the weight on the back of his thighs and wiggles a little in anticipation. Minseok leans over him, cock prodding at his entrance before the head pokes through. Kyungsoo moans, lifting his ass just a little to take in more. The older man slides his arms under Kyungsoo's chest and grips his shoulders before thrusting the rest of the way in. Kyungsoo has no control, can't move save for small jerks of his hips when Minseok fucks into him roughly. His breath catches and his fingers try to find purchase on the blanket, slipping away from him with every slide. 

The friction he gets on his own cock is enough to make him harden further, but no more. Minseok's breath hits the back of his neck, sending chill bumps across his skin and he whimpers. It's a steady tempo that builds and builds until Kyungsoo's gasping for air and desperate to come. There's no slowing down, no signal that Minseok's going to stop until suddenly Kyungsoo is empty and he hears a moan muffled in his neck as come hits his cheeks and lower back. Minseok's cock thrusts weakly through his orgasm until his limbs go lax and he releases Kyungsoo's body. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he can take anymore even with the throbbing of his cock. His body is too heated, coated in sweat and come and his muscles ache when he moves. When Minseok pulls out and away, Kyungsoo doesn't have a chance to recover before arms circle his waist and bring him up. Jongdae props him on his knees, holding him up until Yixing settles in front of him. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Yixing's neck, brings him in for a kiss as Jongdae's hands trail down his sides slowly. A knee nudges Kyungsoo's thigh and he edges them apart enough for Jongdae to fit between them. All his weight falls on Yixing, who holds him up nicely, when Jongdae dips fingers into his entrance. He's tender and it sends a jolt up his spine. Yixing kisses down the side of his face, nuzzles his neck and bites softly on his shoulder. Kyungsoo feels come almost pouring out of him as Jongdae holds him open. He whimpers at the feeling and presses down just a little. Jongdae snickers and with one strong thrust, buries his cock in Kyungsoo's ass.

Kyungsoo clings to Yixing as Jongdae fucks him, uses him as an anchor as he tries to push down to meet every thrust. Yixing runs a hand down his chest, teases around a nipple before plunging to take hold of his cock. Kyungsoo's mouth drops open, panting as Yixing wraps lithe fingers around both their cocks and pumps. It's a little too much for Kyungsoo and he allows the two men sandwiching him to control his movements. Jongdae grips his hips and pulls his ass back a little while Yixing presses forward. 

The familiar grunts in the background play as the soundtrack to the three men on the bed. Kyungsoo kisses Yixing again, a little needy for something in his mouth. Yixing's tongue darts in and out teasingly before his lips clamp on Kyungsoo's tongue and suck. It serves as a small distraction, Yixing releasing his hold on their cocks. He grabs Kyungsoo's hand, and brings it down so he can jerk him off. He's a little frustrated that his dick being left alone, but he knows they'll never leave him like that. 

Kyungsoo runs his thumb in circles around the head of Yixing's cock before sliding his fingers down. Gripping the base, he squeezes and drags his hand up. Yixing moans and buries his head in Kyungsoo's neck. Jongdae snaps his hips harder and Kyungsoo doesn't think he can manage to moan anymore, throat dry and sore. Everything chokes off and instead he tightens his hold on Yixing, forcing his orgasm earlier than anticipated. It drips over his fingers and Yixing gives him one final kiss. 

When the dancer vacates his position on the bed, Jongdae pushes Kyungsoo forward a little, holding on to his shoulders to keep him up. With Yixing gone, Kyungsoo reaches back and grabs Jongdae's thighs for support. He feels the muscles flexing with every thrust, tensing and untensing. It's not long before Jongdae climaxes, hips stuttering forward to ride it out. 

Kyungsoo's still hard, painfully so now and the temptation to jerk himself off and pass out is growing. Jongdae graciously holds him up until Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed. He pulls a sluggish Kyungsoo into his lap, thighs on either side. Come spills down between Chanyeol's legs, but he doesn't seem to mind. Tender hands run up Kyungsoo's neck and through his hair, sweeping wet strands off his face and lulling him into a half sleep state. He's always found it fascinating that Chanyeol is the gentlest of them, all soft and sweet. He's a cooling balm on a burn and Kyungsoo welcomes it when he feels the man's cock filling him up again. 

Chanyeol rocks Kyungsoo's hips for him as the smaller man wraps arms around his neck so he doesn't slump forward. Everything aches, a dull burning around his abused hole and muscles flaring with heat with every move. Chanyeol takes his time, deep moans vibrating through his chest and into Kyungsoo's body. It takes all he has to brace his weight on his knees and lift so he can slide down on Chanyeol's cock. Large hands grip his waist, pulling him up like he's nothing and letting him drop down. It's bordering on over-stimulation, every drag of Chanyeol's cock sending pulses of pleasure through limbs already tingling from so much. It almost feels as if he isn't in his body anymore, hovering just above the scene and taking in how Chanyeol's face contorts in pleasure and how urgent he rocks his own hips down harder and harder. 

Hands run down to hold his cheeks open and he sinks that much further, tearing the most delicious of noises out of Chanyeol's mouth. Kyungsoo pushes himself to move, to bounce as much as he can through the burning of his thighs to bring Chanyeol to completion. It's the only thing he can think about, the only thing he wants. Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to come apart because of him. As submissive as he is to them all, he knows they, in turn, belong to him. No one can fuck like Kyungsoo can.

When Chanyeol comes, Kyungsoo feels the pulses in his cock and grinds down hard as the man growls and thrusts up until he's spilled every drop. Kyungsoo's full weight falls on Chanyeol, too weak to do anything despite his own cock still thick and hard and throbbing between his thighs. He whimpers, unable to hear the low words being spoken in his ear.

Kyungsoo finds himself on his back, legs spread and cool air rushing over his heated skin. He shivers and closes his eyes as he waits. Jongin's the one who crawls onto the mattress and takes Kyungsoo's cock into his mouth. He gasps, thrusting up involuntarily until hands hold his hips down. Jongin's so fucking good at this, saliva cooling the burn and cheeks hollowed for added friction. The head of his cock is squeezed in the back of Jongin's throat and that's all he needs. A sharp cry fills the air as he comes, trembling and grasping for something solid to hold on to. His hands find Wufan, clinging desperately to the man hovering over him and he's thankful for the support. 

Sated and drained, Kyungsoo barely registers he's being carried until he's immersed in hot water. After the initial shock, it begins seeping into his skin, working out the aches as several hands belonging to different people wash him carefully. He smiles fondly at the blurred face in front of him before falling asleep. Maybe next time they can take the scratchy comforter off the bed first.


End file.
